


The Nightmare Scenario: or Five Press Briefings CJ Never Delivered

by Sangerin



Category: West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen: Part 1, Episode: s05e15 Full Disclosure, Episode: s06e02 The Birnham Wood, F/M, Gen, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AUs.  Obviously.  Requested by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_i_palimpsest"><a href="http://i-palimpsest.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://i-palimpsest.livejournal.com/"><b>i_palimpsest</b></a></span> in the five things meme, a long time ago.  One minor spoiler from mid-s6, major spoilers to 6.2 "Birnham Wood".  Not a happy fic (except for part 3).</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Nightmare Scenario: or Five Press Briefings CJ Never Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> AUs. Obviously. Requested by [](http://i-palimpsest.livejournal.com/profile)[**i_palimpsest**](http://i-palimpsest.livejournal.com/) in the five things meme, a long time ago. One minor spoiler from mid-s6, major spoilers to 6.2 "Birnham Wood". Not a happy fic (except for part 3).

i.  
CJ was scratched and bruised, and had been crying ever since the news came. Toby stood by her side and talked the tears away. Carol hovered, with tissues and makeup and a bottle of water.

'I'm okay,' she said to Toby, choking back tears, almost hiccuping because she was trying so hard not to cry.

'They can't wait,' he said. His words were clipped, reluctant.

CJ took a breath, and a swig of water from the bottle Carol handed her. She took another breath, opened the door, and faced the cameras from behind the podium.

'At 2.42am, doctors at Bethesda Naval Hospital declared that President Josiah Bartlet,' CJ hiccuped. 'Had died as a result of gunshot wounds sustained earlier in the evening outside a Town Hall meeting in Rosslyn, Virgina.'

  
ii.  
'Carol!'

'What do you need?'

'I don't know.'

'Then why are you yelling at me?'

'To give me something to do. Where's Nancy McNally?'

'With the President.'

'When am I getting briefed?'

'I don't know, but I'm guessing...'

'CJ? I'm here.' Nancy was standing in Carol's doorway. 'I'll do the briefing with you.'

'What do you want me to say?'

'That as everyone knows from watching CNN in the last half hour, the Bay Bridge in San Francisco has been blown up, and the center span has been severely damaged. Then just tell them that I'll take any questions.'

'Will you answer them?' asked CJ.

'As little as possible.'

  
iii.  
'Guys, before you go... I've got a personal announcement.' She swallowed once, nervous as every head in the room turned back to her. She took a breath. 'Two weeks ago, Simon Donovan and I were married. It won't make any difference,' the Press Corps began to applaud, 'to my job here, but,' there were wolf whistles now, 'I wanted you to know. And no, my _husband_ will not be taking questions.'

  
iv.  
'This morning, Vice President John Hoynes submitted his resignation to the President. The President accepted the resignation with some personal reluctance. He will be nominating a new Vice President soon, and we expect the Senate to confirm that nomination with all due consideration and speed. Steve.'

'Why did he resign?'

'The reason given was to spend more time with his wife. Katie.'

'There are reports that the Vice President is having an affair and that his marriage is close to breakdown.'

'The White House has no comment. Chris.'

'There are also reports that the resignation has something to do with information leaks?'

'The Vice President informed the President that his resignation was in order to spend more time with his wife. We have no further comment. Elizabeth.'

'CJ... there are rumours that,' Elizabeth paused, and heads around the Press Room swiveled in her direction. 'There are rumours that you and the Vice President were seen together in an... unusual situation. Do you have any comment on that?'

  
v.  
CJ got through the only way she could: with very little expression, barely thinking about the words she was saying. Distantly, she heard herself explain that Leo had gone for a walk late the evening before; that the Secret Service had found him after everyone else had left Camp David; and that he'd been dead on arrival at the nearest hospital. Mechanically she answered and deflected questions. She even answered questions about the Peace Process being set up between Palestine and Israel. She read the President's statement, and warned the Press away from Jenny and Mallory.

She made it out of the briefing room, down the corridor and into her own office before her legs refused to hold her up, and she sank to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.


End file.
